Enemies Or Not?
by hipeople
Summary: Rei's sister, May, comes... read to learn the rest! Please R&R!
1. May

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT own BeyBlade… so DO NOT SUE!

( > means its their thoughts!)

* * *

Enemies Or Not?

"My sis is here! She's here!" Rei yelled, running around the Bladebrakers, at the airport. "Chi es?" Tyson asked while stuffing food in his mouth. Max translated, "She is?". People started to come out, and out came Rei's sister. Her shoulder-height hair was pure black, her figure was tall, she had dark brown eyes, and was wearing a dark blue jacket over a red t-shirt with loose jeans. "THERE!" Rei shouted, pointing in her direction. Max cheerily said, "HI!" like the other team members, except Kai, who just casually looked at her while leaning on a wall.

"Hi, Rei!" his sister greeted him, "'Sup?" "Hi, May!" Rei replied, jumping up and down, while looking up (he is shorter, though older (by a year) than May). "This is my team!" Rei said proudly, "Tyson, Max, Kenny, Dizzy, and Kai!" "Hi!" May said, shaking everyone's hand. When she got to Kai, she glared at him, and he glared back. May muttered, "Great. Another enemy." Kai looked away and walked towards the exit. "What was that about?" Max whispered to Rei.

Back at the hotel suite, Kai retreated to his room that he shared with Rei. Tyson, Max, and Kenny shared one, too, so May got her own. While she unpacked, Kai stood in the doorway, watching her. "Watch your back, May. You don't know what you are in for." With that, Kai left May.

After dinner (and a large bill, due to Tyson), they split up to look around town. Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Dizzy went to the library while Rei, Kai, and May went to the park. When Rei went get something he forgot at the hotel, Kai and May were left together. For a while, they didn't talk, but when they sat on a bench, May asked Kai a question that he had never thought about. "Why are you so cold?" Kai was didn't know how to answer, so he just tried to. " 'Cause everyone is just so ungrateful, annoying idiots."

May laughed at his answer. "What's so funny!" Kai asked. She replied, "Oh, nothing…" Rei came back, and they walked for a while. Max got bored, so his group went back and called the Kai to tell them. They also got bored and went back.

(May) Wow… Kai isn't as bad as the time at the airport! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! He's my ENEMY! I can't be falling for him! It can't be true! Either way, he doesn't like me, so why do I like him! Ugh…>

(Kai) DARN IT! It isn't like me to fall for someone! Especially someone like May! I can't believe myself! Yea… it doesn't even matter, since she pretty much hates me… WHY AM I LIKE THIS!>

(Rei) Whoa! May is acting weird! Kai, too! Even if they hated someone, they would still talk to them (threats and insults)! Seriously! Hmm…>

The next day, everyone except Kai and May went to eat at a restaurant. Kai didn't feel like it, and May wasn't there, so they accidentally left without her. Kai sat on the same bench as he did on the day before, and soon, May came along to sit by him. They remained silent the whole time.

For about a week, nothing exciting happened, so they all had time to think about their thoughts.

(Tyson) Man, I'm hungry again! I gotta get more food!>

(Max) Geez… I'm SO bored! I hope something exciting will happen…yawn>

(Rei) They are STILL acting weird! What is up with them! Seriously! Ugh… I'm SO bored… I hope to find what's up with Kai and May! SOON, too!>

(May) I've decided! I DO like Kai, but I don't know how to express myself! He'll probably make fun of me if I tell him… now THAT sucks… I wish that when I express myself, it would turn out good… not bad…>

(Kai) OKAY! I know what I'm gonna do. I'll ask Rei if I can date is sister, (and if he says yes) then ask her! But what if she turns me down? And then make fun of me? That would be sad, since I'm usually the one making fun of someone. Okay. Gotta regain confidence…>


	2. The Question

Enemies or Not?

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own Beyblade, so do NOT sue!

* * *

(Kai) Today, I gotta do it! C'mon, why is it so hard!

Kai walked around his room nervously. Rei came into just sit and talk. Then Kai asked what he had been dreading to ask, "Um… Rei? Uh… Can I date your sister?" He spoke it loud and clear.

(Kai) I did it! I asked! Now for the painful reply…

Rei was shocked that Kai actually LIKED his sister, and he thought that maybe that was why he was acting so weird around May. And maybe May likes him! Who knows? Rei simply said, "Sure. I'm fine with that. I wouldn't mind being related to you."

Kai ran out happily. (Kai) YES! Now to ask her…

He met May in the empty kitchen. He asked, "Hey, uh… May? Will you go on a date with me?" (Kai) I said it! (May) Did I hear correctly! Kai likes me! OH MY GOSH! She whispered, "Yes." And brushed past him quickly. Later, Rei found him and asked, "How'd it go?" "Good." Kai answered. Rei asked, "You mean she said yes?" "Yep." Kai said, laying on his bed, "She said yes…"


	3. The Date & Kay

Enemies Or Not?

Disclaimer:

Tyson: chomp chi donch ow Beybladechomp

Max: YUP!

Tyson: chomp cho donch chu!chomp

Rei: translates She doesn't own Beyblade so don't sue!

Kai: Yea, yea, just get on with it!

* * *

"So… tomorrow at six?" Kai asked May when he saw her later that day. She answered, "Sure."

The next day, at 5:00, Kai started to get ready. He didn't know what to wear, so he said, "What the heck…" and wore jeans, a black t-shirt, and a dark blue jacket over it. May couldn't decide what to wear. A pink skirt with a white t-shirt, or a purple skirt and a blue shirt. She finally decided on the purple and blue outfit.

At 6:00, Kai and May met at the bench in the park that they sat on a few weeks ago. At first, they didn't say much, but they started to talk after a while. 7:00 came, and they went out to eat at a fancy restaurant. By the time they finished dinner, it was 8:00. After that, they walked around the streets and Kai bought May a tiny, cute, border collie. May was overjoyed at the site of it. The two of them went back to the bench. While lying on the grass, they looked at the stars with the puppy between them. Then, May did something unexpected by Kai. She leaned over and kissed him!

She sat up and looked away, blushing. Kai sat up next to her, turned her around and kissed her back. He blushed, too, but didn't turn away. They lied down again, and May fell asleep. At around 12:00, Kai picked the sleeping May up (and her puppy), and carried her back to the hotel. Everyone was sleeping, so he had to walk quietly. After putting May in her bed, he fell asleep on the couch in the hall, fully dressed.

When he woke up at 6:00 in the morning, he felt someone next to him. He turned over and saw May, lying there with her puppy. She also turned around to face him, and whispered, "Kai, I love you." Kai picked her up and walked toward the kitchen while whispering back, "I love you, too." He set May in a chair and went to make coffee.

Rei walked into the kitchen from his room, asking quietly (as to not wake anyone up), "How'd it go?" Kai replied, "Great." He poured coffee in three cups, and walked to the table in the living room. Rei followed. When May saw Rei, she jumped up and ran over to him to show him something. "Look! Rei! Kai got me a tiny border collie!" May whispered happily. Rei looked at Kai. "What?" Kai asked Rei. Rei said, "Oh, nothing. I just never knew you would do that."

Kai pretended to try and strangle Rei because of his remark, but he stopped to drink his coffee. May laughed quietly at the sight of Kai drinking coffee while "trying" to strangle Rei, and Rei pretending to try and fight back. The commotion woke Max, who came out confused. He didn't really notice Kai and Rei, but his attention was on the little puppy held by May. Max went over to pet it, and Kai and Rei stopped. Later, Kenny and Tyson also woke up because of the noise (and Tyson's stomach).

Before lunch, the team went to the park to play with the border collie. May decided on the name Kay. (No one really knows why). May and Kai sat on the same bench as the day before, Kenny watched, Tyson ate, and Max and Rei played catch with a large twig. Kai was showing May his beyblade, and Kay jumped up and played with it. Everyone laughed. Soon, Kay got tired, so Kai got his beyblade back.

Everything was going fine until Kay jumped into a lake, curious about the "large hole with weird stuff (water) inside". Kai suddenly just jumped into the lake to get the puppy back on land. Kay jumped inside AGAIN and Kai followed it, AGAIN. Finally, Kay got tired, and fell asleep on the grass.

* * *

Hi! I'm sorry if you had to wait for me to update! I'm also sorry if you have to do that in the future, too! Yea... I don't own Beyblade, and all that junk... Please R&R! Thanx!


	4. Truth

Disclaimer:

I do not own Beyblade, nor Redwall… and so on…

(Oh, and no offense to girls and boys!)

* * *

About 1 1/2 weeks later, Kai and May went on their second date. While sitting, again, on the bench in the park, May said, "Kai, how about we play a little truth game. We each ask each other 3 questions, then we gotta tell them the truth." "Sure." Kai replied. So, they started…

"Have you ever kissed a girl unrelated to you, other than me?" May asked. Kai simply said, "Of course not! Some girls are… just weird." May chuckled at his remark. "Okay. Your turn!" Kai asked May, "Have _you_ ever kissed a boy unrelated to you, other than me?" "What do you think? Why would I? Some boys are plain dumb," May said. Now Kai chuckled. May inquired, "Have you ever been on a date with another girl? 'Cause you don't have to kiss on a date." "No way. Again, some girls are weird." Kai told May, "Have you?" May leaned on Kai and said, "Nope. Never."

"Hmm… you ever had a crush on a girl?" May asked after thinking for a few seconds. Kai replied, "Nah. All the girls at my old schools thought that they were 'all that'. How about you?" "No. Though, one guy did on me, but I turned him down 'cause he was too geeky." May told Kai.

Then they just sat on the bench, staring at the stars. By the time they got back to the hotel, only Rei was up, and he was reading a book. "Hey." Rei said, "What's up?" "Oh, nothing much. What you readin'?" Kai asked, "Redwall?" Rei replied, "Yup." He looked up at the clock, and said, "Well, better go sleep, 'cause it's 10:30…" They all retreated to their rooms, and fell asleep quickly…

* * *

Sorry if it's rather short… heh… well, please R&R! Thanx! 


	5. EnemiesAgain?

Disclaimer:

Tyson "Hiya! She don't own Beyblade! Yup! Hehehehe!"

Kai "SHUT UP, and get on with it!"

Rei "Yea…"

Tyson "Fine. Yea, so don't sue! Hahahahaha!"

Max "You heard Tyson!"

* * *

A few days later, May went into Kai's room to talk to him. Instead of Kai, she saw… a girl! "Who the hell are you!" May yelled, "And what the hell are you doin' in here!" "Whoa! Calm down, girl. I know Kai." The girl said. May asked, "Still! Who the hell are you!" "Who else?" she asked, "I'm Maria. Hasn't Kai told you about me? I was his first crush."

"What the HELL!" May yelled. "Who are you?" Maria said, calmly, "Anyways, Kai wasn't even here when I came." "I'm May, and I don't care if he was here! What are YOU doing here!" May said, trying to calm herself. "I'm here to see Kai. It's been a while, and I bet he misses me. I can't wait to see my old boyfriend again." Maria told May. May yelled, "KAI NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE!" "And how do you know?" Maria asked, "Huh?" "'CAUSE HE TOLD ME!" May screamed, "HOW ELSE!" "Don't you know when someone lies?" Maria asked, making May even madder, "We spent a LOT of time together. Yup, a LOT."

Just then, Kai came back, and heard May yelling. He went into his room, and was shocked. There, laying on his bed, was Maria, and May, standing there, looking like she wanted to strangle Maria. "What!" Kai yelled in surprise, "Maria? What are you doing here?" Seeing that Kai actually knew Maria, May stormed out of the room, pushing past Kai on her way. Kai yelled to her, "MAY! WAIT!" But May was already gone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, MARIA! I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Kai yelled, with May listening in her room, still not believing that Kai didn't like Maria, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Maria said, "Whatever." And then she walked past Kai and out of the hotel like nothing had happened.

Kai went to May's room to try and comfort her, but when he went in, May was sobbing into Kay's fur, and she managed to yell, "WHAT DO YOU WANT! GET OUT! GO FIND YOUR GIRLFRIEND MARIA! I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" May looked like she was going to throw something at him, so he had to leave.

(May) What's wrong with me? Why do I still feel like I actually still love him? After all that, how can I? He lied to me! WHY! Is it true…? Please let it not be… but it has to be! I mean, really, it HAS to be true! How can Kai do that to me!

(Kai) How can Maria do that to me! Now, May must hate me! I mean, she even said it! How can I make her believe me! I don't know what the hell Maria told her, but it's not true! I hated Maria my WHOLE life! She was the most ANNOYING person alive! How can May believe her!

(Maria) YES! Now that the stupid girl has fallen into my trick, she'll hate Kai, and then Kai has no one else to turn to… except me! He'll be ALL mine soon! VERY VERY SOON! YES!

May and Kai kept the incident a secret, yet Max seemed a bit suspicious since they weren't talking as much, but he let it go. After all, May and Kai seemed like they'd never leave each other. Every day, Kai would try to confront May, but she always ignored him, no matter what. After about a month, Kai decided to stop. If May wanted to be like that, then he would let her.

* * *

How's that? It's kinda weird… sorry about that! Heh… please R&R! ) 


End file.
